Dollhouse
by Echo101
Summary: Anubis House is a neo-home for models, the future of the modeling world. Nina and Eddie move in as another resident, Joy, dies. People say it's suicide, but no one can be sure in the Anubis House.
1. O n e

"Are you sure we're here?" Eddie Sweet-Martin-Miller asked his twin sister, Nina.

"'The Anubis House, a neo-home for models'. Yup. This is it." Nina replied, looking at the house.

"I didn't realize it would be so…big." Eddie said.

"Or empty." Nina added.

"Come on." Eddie got out of the taxi and grabbed the suitcases from the back. "Let's go in." They opened the door to a silent hallway. The house looked ancient…and scary. "Do you think it's haunted?" Eddie asked Nina, before yelling "Boo!" loudly.

Nina jumped. "Shut up, Eddie!" She snapped at her twin brother who was laughing loudly.

"I know she didn't do it." A voice floated from the stairs. "I mean," The voice continued, "why would she kill herself like that?"

"I don't know." Another voice said. "Maybe she was upset?"

"She was in love with him!" The first voice said angrily. "She wouldn't leave him like that!"

"If you two are finished talking, I think the newbies have arrived." A third voice said. This was accompanied by three sets of feet walking down the stairs. Eddie and Nina turned and where confronted by three girls. The one in the middle was blond, and although she was beautiful, her eyes were cold. The one on the right was a redhead with a pink streak in her hair. She wore combat boots and both Nina and Eddie felt she went for more edgy photo-shoots. The one on the left was exotic-looking, with deep brown eyes and a sweet expression.

"I'm Mara." The exotic-looking one said in the second person's voice. "Mara Jaffrey." Nina and Eddie recognized her. Her father was a famous athlete. "This Amber Millington," she said, gesturing towards the blond, "and Patricia Williamson." She finished, pointing to the redhead. Nina and Eddie had both heard of Amber Millington. She was up-and-coming, her career about to take off. She had a British accent, which wasn't surprising considering they were in the U.K.

"We're-" Nina started, but Amber cut her off.

"We know who you are." Amber said in the third person's voice before walking towards the living room.

"Right." Eddie said quietly.

"But I'm telling you," Patricia started again, and again, Amber cut her off.

"Well, maybe she just got bored. I mean, there's nothing to do in this house."

"But _kill_ herself? Joy wasn't alright when we left. She looked really upset." Patricia said irritably.

"Well, maybe that's why she killed herself. Maybe she was really sad about something." Mara rationalized.

"Why would she be upset? She was dating Fabian." Amber said, carelessly checking her nails.

"You're right!" Patricia said.

"Of course I am."

"I'm going to go talk to Fabian." Patricia marched out while Mara winced sympathetically.

"What's her deal?" Eddie asked.

"Oh. Her roommate killed herself." Amber said uncaringly.

"Amber!" Mara said.

"What? It's true."

"You don't have to say it like that."

"Joy killed herself. That's all. All models do."

"Someone killed themselves?" Nina asked.

"Yes." Amber sighed. "Although Joy was a bit on the whiny side." Mara looked at her exasperatedly before walking into the kitchen. Suddenly, she screamed.

"Alfie!" She yelled angrily as she was covered in goop.

A young black boy came up laughing. "That was hilarious." He said, still laughing.

"Now, now Alfie." Another blond came out. "We musn't pull pranks while we're still mourning." But his smile gave him away.

"You're both very mean." Mara said angrily before storming out and onto the stairs. The blond was the first to notice the two newcomers.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Jerome Clarke, this is my friend, Alfie Lewis." He said, staring at both of them with his piercing blue eyes.

"Ugh. You two better not put dye in my shampoo again, or else you'll regret it." Amber said angrily as she flipped through a magazine.

"Of course not, Miss Millington." Jerome said.

"Have you seen Mick?" Amber asked, slamming her magazine down on the table.

"He's in his room." Alfie piped up. Amber immediately left.

Jerome turned his eyes on the twins again. "Don't talk much, do you?"

"Of course we talk. You guys don't shut up." Eddie retorted.

"Well, I suppose it's nice having our first Americans." Jerome conceded. "What are you, siblings?"

"Twins." Nina replied.

"Ah, of course. Do you see the family resemblance?" Jerome turned to Alfie.

"Sort of." Alfie said after a minute.

"We don't know your names." Jerome said, turning back to the pair.

"I'm Eddie, this is Nina."

"Last names?"

"Sweet-Martin-Miller." Eddie muttered underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Sweet-Martin-Miller." Eddie repeated.

There was a moment of silence. "That's a very long last name." Jerome said.

"Yeah, you going upstairs, Nina?"

"Yeah." Nina replied, just as Patricia came back dragging a brunette boy by the ear followed by Amber, who looked disgruntled.

"Alfie Lewis, where is my boyfriend?"

"Just kidding." Alfie said hastily. "He said he'd go on a run." If looks could kill, Alfie would be dead ten times over. Amber stormed out.

"What do you mean you and Joy were happy?" Patricia yelled in the boy's ear.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it. I don't what you're talking about." The boy said hastily, trying to free himself.

"Don't lie to me, Fabian. Joy didn't just kill herself."

"Well she did, didn't she?" Fabian freed himself and looked at Patricia. "Do you think I feel any better?" He snapped at her before storming off.

Jerome whistled. "Shut up, cheeseball." Patricia snapped. Jerome held up his hands.

A voice suddenly rang down the stairs. "I want everyone in the living room for a meeting on the recent death."


	2. T w o

The whole of Anubis House gathered in the living room. This gave Eddie and Nina their first chance to observe the others.

Patricia stood there angrily, her arms crossed. She leaned up against the wall next to Mara. Mara was sitting on the couch, her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. Across the room, Jerome shot her glances ignoring Alfie, who was staring at Amber. Amber kept glancing at the door every few seconds. Fabian stood next to her, twisting his fingers anxiously.

Finally, a large blond boy arrived. "Sorry I'm late." He panted, dressed in sports clothes. "What did I miss?"

"Now that Mr. Campbell has finally joined us," Victor said, glaring at Mr. Campbell, who Nina and Eddie realized was Mick. "I think it is time to-"

"What happened to Joy?" Patricia butted in.

"My God, Patricia, can you not keep quiet for two seconds?" Jerome asked her irritably.

"Why'd he call this meeting then?" Patricia shot back.

"We'd find out if you didn't keep interrupting." Jerome said.

Victor cleared his throat. "As I was saying, it's been found that Joy was pregnant." All eyes turned to Fabian, who looked shocked. "Mr. Rutter, do you have anything to say?"

Fabian swallowed hard. "I…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Patricia asked at the same time Amber asked herself, "How could I not notice?"

"Silence!" Victor bellowed. Immediately, all of the models quieted down. "Mr. Rutter, would you care to explain?"

"I…" Fabian started. He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Joy and I…we never went that far. We had only started dating and…" His voice trailed off.

"And?" Patricia asked urgently.

"Hold up, time out." Eddie said, holding up his hands. He looked at everyone. "Who…_What_ is going on?"

"Who's the bloke?" Mick asked to the room in general.

"The new models." Mara said.

"Replacements more like." Patricia sneered.

"It's not like you're looking any better." Eddie sneered back.

"Ha ha." Patricia laughed sarcastically.

"Silence!" Victor bellowed again. "Everyone, this is Nina and Eddie, our newest housemates. Nina and Eddie-"

"We know who everybody is." Eddie cut him off.

"We kind of met them already." Nina said as Victor's questioning look.

"Very well. Dinner will be served at 7. That is all." Victor left, leaving a room full of buzzing models.

"Nina, why don't I show you to our room?" Amber asked brightly grabbing onto Nina's arm as she dragged her away.

"Um…where am I sleeping?" Eddie asked.

"Just realized that?" Mick asked. Then he laughed at Eddie's expression. "No need to worry, mate. I've got you covered. You can stay with me and Fabian."

"What? Yeah." Fabian said, snapping out of a daze.

* * *

"So, is Eddie single?" Amber asked as soon as she and Nina were in their room.

"Yes, and no, you're not his type." Nina said quickly. "So, what is this about Joy?"

Amber looked around, then beckoned Nina closer. "She killed herself about a week ago."

"I know that. But…what else?"

"Oh, she and Fabian went out. Well, it's more of they started going out a few weeks before Joy…well, died."

"Right." Nina said.

Amber gave her look. "Don't mention it to Patricia though. She gets really mad when you talk about Joy. They've known each other forever, even before all this modeling started."

"Why did Joy become a model?"

"Why did you become a model?"

* * *

"So you wouldn't happen to be related to Sweetie, would you?" Mick asked as Eddie examined his new room.

"No." Eddie scoffed. "Yes." He said meekly.

"You're Sweetie's…"

"Son." Eddie supplied.

"Right and you're Nina's…brother?"

"Twin."

"That's cool." Mick seemed fairly impressed.

"So…what was that all about?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, right." Mick said. "Forgot you're new and everything. Joy was the little darling of the house. Everyone loved her. Then she goes and kills herself a week ago. I just don't get it."

"Why?"

"Well, Joy had everything. She finally got together with Fabian, who she's been liking since forever."

"And Fabian's the dad of her baby?"

"I highly doubt it." Mick said confidently. "Fabian's not that kind of guy. Jerome's more like it, but he's got the hots for Mara, so…"

"No chance?"

"No chance."


	3. T h r e e

_In order to get to know the new models as well as rebuild bonds that were hurt by this tragic event, the Anubis House will have an outing. They will be going to the village of Heath twenty kilometers from here in order to cope with the sudden tragedy._

* * *

"They're hiding something." Patricia said angrily as she shoved her clothing into a trunk.

"You always say that." Mara said quietly, neatly organizing everything.

"They _are_." Patricia sat down on the bed. "I don't understand why they're trying to cover it up."

Mara smiled reassuringly at her friend. "They're not trying to cover up anything. Maybe they just want us to relax."

"Forget about Joy is more like it." Patricia snarled.

* * *

The village of Heath is gorgeous. It has sweeping cliffs, spectacular scenery, and friendly locals. "Isn't this just picturesque?" Amber sighed happily. "I bet the shopping is amazing. Come on!" She grabbed Nina's hand and dragged her off. Nina shot an apologetic look at her brother.

"Did you have plans?" Mick asked Eddie.

Eddie laughed. "Not anymore."

* * *

Fabian wandered into the bookstore. It was a place where he could think, a place where he could relax. It used to be his refuge.

"_Hey." Joy happily came into the library. "Why don't you come join us? We're having a picnic."_

_Fabian looked up at her and smiled. "It's okay."_

_Joy, instead of walking away, sat down next him. "What are you reading?"_

"_It's an American book."_

"_I might've heard of it."_

"_Well, it's called _Unwind_."_

_Joy examined the cover. "You know, you're really weird."_

_Fabian laughed. "Did you come here to tell me that?"_

"_Yes."_

_They both started laughing, earning the wrath of the librarian. They were still laughing as they went outside._

"_Come on." Joy started again. "You can't just stay shut up in there forever."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Then come with me somewhere."_

"_Where?"_

_Joy paused. She put her hands over his eyes. "It's a secret." She led him down several winding streets and started to walk straight when she quickly made a sharp turn. "Here we are."_

_She took her hands off his eyes and he gaped at the enormous bookstore. He turned to look at her, unable to say anything. She smiled shyly, "I like books too."_

Fabian quickly snapped out of the memory. He wondered where she had gotten pregnant. He hoped she wasn't cheating on him. She wasn't. She _wouldn't_. That wasn't the Joy he knew.

_So who was the Joy he didn't know?_

* * *

Jerome was in a shop as well, an eating place. Amber plopped down in the seat across from him. "You're late." He sneered.

"I'm sorry." She sneered back. "I had to make sure Nina wouldn't follow me."

He raised his eyebrows. "How did you pull that off?"

"Easy." She shrugged. "She already had plans with Eddie. It was just a simple manipulation of what was already there."

"Right." Jerome sighed. "Don't you have plans with Mick?"

"I _had_." Amber looked at her fingernails. "He isn't paying me any attention. It's really annoying. I think I'll break up with him tomorrow. Or next week. Blame it on Joy."

Jerome released a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want anybody interrupting us."

Amber smiled. "Or course not. So, what do you know about Joy's death? Or, as it is being called, suicide?"

Jerome shrugged and drank a little bit of his coffee. "Not much. All I heard was that there were drugs involved."

"There are always drugs involved." Amber flipped her hair. "Any word on who got her pregnant?"

Jerome choked on his drink. Amber looked at him curiously. "I have to go." He said hastily. "They're doing the tests today."

Amber sat back in her seat and put on her shades. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Your secret is now mine."

"Thanks."

Amber regarded him coldly. "You owe me."

Jerome allowed a bitter smile on his face. "Of course."


	4. F o u r

_Jerome,_ Fabian thought idly, as he scanned the shelves of the bookstore. _It must have been Jerome._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Nina and Eddie came in the door.

"I told you, I wanted to go to the beach. Chill a little." Eddie said angrily.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Of course. You just wanted to go there because of Patricia."

"Yacker's pretty funny when she's wound up."

"So she you've given her a nickname now? Remember what happened the last time you did this to a girl?"

"It was a long time ago." Eddie scanned the bookshop. Fabian instinctively ducked beneath a bookshelf and tried not to listen. He didn't want to interrupt a private conversation. Or spy on Eddie and Nina. "Anyways," Eddie continued, "Dad got us out of that."

"Yeah, that time. You heard what he said. The next time you pull a stunt like that and it's the end of both our careers." Nina reminded him.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a model!" Eddie yelled. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"It's the only thing we're good for."

Eddie lowered his voice. "You mean, it's the only thing Dad will accept."

Nina sighed. "Look, sometimes I don't want to do this either. But Dad wanted us to. So, we do it." She walked around the book store.

"Yeah, like that worked out so well for Mom, didn't it?" Eddie yelled after her.

Nina immediately stormed back to Eddie and slapped him. "That was _not_ Dad's fault."

Eddie laughed sarcastically. "Of course it wasn't."

"It was an accident."

"He knew! He knew, Nina, what would happen. And he let it go on. He abandoned us."

"He's making up for it now."

"Too little, too late."

"He got us a job."

"He got us a job where we wouldn't get into trouble." Eddie shook his head. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, living a lie."

Nina's voice changed and became more comforting. "We just do what we're meant to do, then we leave. End of story."

"Until he wants more. He's just using us."

"I know, but it's just for now. We can leave as soon as it's over."

The shop door opened, then closed. Fabian took a deep breath and stood up…only to find himself face to face with Nina.

* * *

Eddie sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. _Why was his dad so desperate?_ He angrily kicked a stone down the path.

* * *

Amber strolled down the village street. She took out her phone and dialed. Putting the phone in between her shoulders and head, she rummaged through her bag. Finally, someone picked up.

"_What do you want?"_ A voice asked on the other end.

"This is Willow Jenks, the secretary of Eric Sweet." Amber replied.

"_What does he want?"_

"He wants you to know that he's found the father and DNA tests won't be necessary."

The voice on the other end paused. _"Alright, who was it?"_

"That's our business." Amber said coolly.

"_It's the police's business too."_

Amber sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter. It is not pertinent to the investigation."

"_And how do you know that?"_ The man on the other side asked suspiciously.

"Because we already talked it over with the detectives. They agreed it wasn't pertinent and in the modeling industry your reputation is everything."

The man on the other side waited for a few moments. _"Alright."_

"Thank you." Amber said brightly. She ended the call and went into the local pub. "Thank you for letting me use your cellphone." She said to a young couple.

They smiled at her. "Boyfriend coming to pick you up?" The woman asked politely.

Amber smiled again. "Yeah, he's just running late. Thanks again." She added waving before leaving through the pub doors.

* * *

Mara slowly walked down the street. How on Earth could Joy have committed suicide? She was _Joy_. She fit her name perfectly. She had gotten the boy she wanted, she had gotten _everything_ that she wanted. How could she just die, like that?

_Unless_, Mara quickened her pace, _unless she didn't commit suicide. She was murdered! But by whom?_

* * *

Jerome stared at the one thing he could never have. Ever. He was much too dirty to touch innocence. He could only watch. He could only watch and protect. That was all. Anything more and the innocence would be sullied.

* * *

Patricia sat down on the sand at the beach. Joy was gone. Joy would have loved this. Joy, Joy, Joy. How could Joy be gone? Joy couldn't be gone. Someone took Joy away. Someone took Joy far far away. How far? Was it very far? She felt spray on her face, then realized it was her tears.

"Hey, Yacker!"

* * *

Nina's accusatory eyes stared at Fabian through the hole in the book cases. "What did you hear?"


	5. F i v e

"Hey, Yacker!" Eddie yelled, catching sight of the redhead.

She turned angrily. "What, Edison?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything."

Patricia sighed. "Go away."

Eddie drew closer. "Are you crying?"

"No." Patricia said sarcastically. "The sea made me wet."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about anything." Patricia turned away.

"Alright." Eddie plopped down on the sand next to her, and was surprisingly quiet.

* * *

Alfie was sitting at a café table, glancing at his watch every few seconds. As he was getting up to leave, Mara arrived. Alfie stood up. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said breathlessly. "It's just…" she frowned, "I thought someone was following me."

Alfie smiled. "It's alright." They both sat down. "Was someone…you know, actually following you?"

Mara shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't we just order?" She suggested. Alfie nodded.

* * *

Mick sat in the bar, watching the game and occasionally sipping his beer. Manchester United was currently winning their game against Chelsea. Mick was a Chelsea fan.

He sighed. He had to go to the bathroom, but if he left, then his spot would be taken. He thought for a moment. The bathroom could wait.

* * *

Nina glared at Fabian. "Um…nothing." He said quickly. "I was just…I was looking for this book!" He said and held up the first book he could grab. Nina raised her eyebrows.

Fabian quickly glanced at the title. _Procreation and Its Uses_. "Um…It's for a science project." He hastily said. Nina's eyebrows went higher. "It's…a very long story. I mean…uh…I mean it's a kind of…um…" Fabian paused. He should've looked at the title before speaking. "It's for…biology! Yeah…um…we…we're studying the human body and I thought I should do some extra reading…" Nina stifled a laugh.

* * *

Jerome glanced at his pocket watch. It was the only connection he allowed himself to have with his father. He glanced down at it. _5 minutes late._ He thought to himself. He heaved a sigh. Waiting was horrible. It either meant he was in trouble or they were in trouble. Either way, someone was going to die.

He glanced at his pocket watch again. _6 minutes late._ He wondered how long he should stand around here. He was bound to draw attention to himself. If he left now, the less questions strangers would ask him. On the other hand, his partners would be less than forgiving.

_I'll wait 4 more minutes._ He thought and leaned against the wall, preparing his patience for the trial ahead.

* * *

The bar was empty and the game was over. The last few stragglers were going out into the street. Mick continued to stay in the bar, savoring his beer.

"Planning to go home?" The bartender asked.

Mick shrugged. "Maybe." He glanced at the bartender's nametag. "Giles. That's a…unique name."

Giles cracked a smile. "Don't know why my parents called me that name." He glanced at Mick's half-empty beer again. "Are you going home?"

"My girlfriend's probably going to break-up with me." Mick said, then immediately wished to take it back.

Giles nodded sympathetically. "Want to talk about it?"

* * *

Alfie laughed as Mara retold a joke that Joy had once told her, only to have her burst into tears at the memory of Joy. "Why can't life be simple?" Mara sobbed. Alfie was torn, wanting to let her cry but also aware of the strange looks that they were receiving.

"Mara, if you continue to cry, then people will think that I'm trying to break-up with you." Alfie told her, prompting a watery smile from Mara.

"Who cares what other people think?"

Alfie was shocked. "Who are you and what have you done to Mara?" At his question, Mara laughed, but Alfie persisted. "I'm serious. The Old Mara was always concerned about appearances. 'Don't do that, Jerome. It'll be the end of your career.' Any of this ring a bell?"

Mara just shrugged. "Maybe Old Mara decided it was time for a change.

* * *

Patricia eventually turned to Eddie. "What do you want?" She asked.

Eddie smirked. "You."

"Very funny."

"Not as much as you."

"Stop being childish."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"What happened to Joy?" The question was abrupt.

Patricia felt her anger start to grow. "What makes you think you have any right to know what happened to Joy?"

"Because my sister sleeps in her old bed."

"How is that my problem?"

Eddie sighed. "Let's put it this way. My sister is sleeping on the same bed in which Joy may or may not have killed herself. If she did, my sister will have nightmares about it. If she didn't, then my sister will be able to sleep…not comfortably but a little better."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Still not my problem."

"Don't you want to talk to someone about what happened? I mean, it must be killing you inside."

"You. Weren't. There. You weren't there when the paramedics tried to revive her. You weren't there when they searched through her clothes. You didn't have to feel confused and angry and hurt and betrayed and sad all at the same time. You didn't have to wake up next to a corpse. And you did not have to wake up next to her body and try to wake her up."

Eddie was surprised. "You discovered her…body?" His mission became much more complicated with that one sentence.

* * *

"I don't approve of this." Mr. Sweet was in his office, glaring at Victor Rodenmaar. "I don't understand why my children have to be pawns in this little game of yours?"

"You know very well why. Criminals have infiltrated the school."

"Yes, but my children?"

"They are not pawns. They are spies."

"They are children!"

"They are doing this for the greater good. Remember, Joy Mercer died of a drug overdose. Who is to say it will not happen again."

"It won't." Mr. Sweet said firmly. "I will not allow it."

* * *

Amber flipped through the contacts on her phone. She paused at Joy Mercer. She hesitated before erasing the contact. _Joy is dead._ Amber never allowed herself to grieve. Ever. Even when her nanny died. Even when her mother died. Never. Yet she was willing to cry for someone who she had disliked for the better part of five years.

_Maybe because I am responsible for her death._


End file.
